Amor & Sexo Fic cancelada
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: AU.  Encontrar o homem da sua vida não é nada fácil, ainda mais se você também é um homem. Entre bares, restaurantes, quartos de hotéis, sexo e amor, eles encontrariam a pessoa certa? Yaoi né XD/Vários casais/T por enquanto.
1. Amantes de acaso

Então...Lá estava eu vendo um programa da globo, com o mesmo nome da fic, o qual eu recomendo muitoo, e adoro s2 até que...  
A inspiração me bateu XD então...

Disclaimer: Hetalia não me pertence, e tal...E já é tarde da noite e não sei mais o que escrever aqui XD'

* * *

**Amor & Sexo**

- Então, 8756 certo mon chere?

Cabelos bagunçados loiro, olhos verdes brilhantes, suspirou cansado, Arthur tinha 23 anos, nacionalidade britânica, mais precisamente inglesa, e se encontrava agora em uma mesa de um chique restaurante em paris, esperando seu melhor amigo, e ao mesmo tempo inimigo, pegar o telefone de um garçom que ele achou atraente.

-Voltei mon amoooour~~~ - Este era Francis, 26 anos, francês, loiro, cabelos largos até os ombros, meio encaracolados, e olhos bem azuis.

- _Frog_, você não tem vergonha de me chamar de "mon amour", após acabar de pegar o telefone de alguém?

-ooooh! Será que mon amour está com ciúmes ? – Abriu um sorriso conquistador.

Francis sentou-se ao lado de Arthur, e envolveu um braço em volta de seu pescoço, porém logo foi repelido pelo mais novo.

Era isso mesmo que aparentava, seu melhor amigo era gay...Ou melhor, bissexual, afinal ele não fazia diferença nenhuma de gêneros, para ele tudo era "Mon amour".

Se por acaso Arthur incomodava-se com isso?

Não.

Na verdade não.

Afinal, ele também era gay.

- Me incomoda que faça isso bastard! Seu _womanizer_barato. – chamou a atenção de um garçom,e pediu um whisky.

- Heee, você é muito estranho mon ami, não o vejo reclamando assim quando eu te toco e...

O de olhos verdes tacou parte da recém bebida no francês fazendo-o calar.

- Bloody hell! Como você é _vulgar_! – Cruzou as pernas e desviou o olhar para o outro lado, ao tempo que seu 'amigo' pegava um guardanapo de pano para se limpar.

- E você é muito estressado mon ami – terminou de se limpar e observou o inglês – Reclamas de mim amour, mais a sua atitude explosiva te impede de ter alguém por mais do que algumas horas em um quarto de hotel.

O Inglês desviou seu olhar desgostoso ao francês.

- E você _frog_? Que eu saiba, você também nunca dura muito tempo com nenhum acompanhante.

- Ora amour –ajeitou o cabelo estilosamente – Mas isso é por pura escolha, tenho o direito de estar junto de quem eu quiser, até decida ter algo serio, algo realmente tenha amour.

O inglês bufou, simplesmente bufou, sabia que o francês tinha razão, todo seu jeito, suas cantadas e seu charme, jogava para quem bem entendesse , mas mantinha-se solteiro só por que queria, pretendentes não lhe faltavam.

Mas ele...

Era bonito, sabia se vestir muito bem, e era um excelente cavalheiro... No entanto... Tinha uma, como o francês adorava apelidar "amabilidade pirata", estava solteiro e sozinho, mais não por opção.

Tomou o resto do Whisky de um gole só, e de quebra também bebeu o vinho da taça de Francis, também em um gole.

-Olha lá mon amour, se você embebedar-se, eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos.

-Q-quieto frog...

Neste instante, sem se importar que a pouco tivesse pegado o telefone de um dos funcionários do restaurante, o francês envolveu um braço ao redor da cintura do outro, começando a beijá-lo no pescoço, enquanto Arthur simplesmente pedia outra bebida.

- Dizem que a comida aqui é muito boa, men!

- Vee~ Va bene! Mais não é melhor que a italiana!

-B-brother... Aqui não é...Muito caro?

Do outro lado do restaurante, um loiro-escuro, com um curioso cacho que lhe sobre-saia do topo da cabeça, olhos azuis vivos, e jeito de estadunidense entrava no restaurante acompanhado de outro loiro, de cabelos mais claros e compridos até o ombro, também tinha um estranho fio que caia de seu cabelo e fazia uma curva para baaixo, tinha olhos violetas, e parecia extremamente tímido, e outro sujeito que pelo sotaque parecia ser italiano, cabelos castanhos, olhos mel e possuía também um desses estranhos cachos saltado pelo lado direito, que terminava em uma curva.

De volta a mesa, Arthur já estava em estado de embriagues, o francês nunca deixava de se impressionar com a velocidade que seu amigo conseguia confundir seus sentidos, e Francis agora aproveitava seu natal, onze meses antes, assaltando os lábios do menor, sentindo o álcool que se mantinha ali. Enquanto tentava chamar um dos garçons para fechar a conta.

Enquanto o trio conversava com um funcionário do lugar sobre a reserva que tinham feito, os dois europeus passaram entre tropeços e beijos quentes em direção a porta de saída.

E então, ouve um voraz momento em que Arthur separara o rosto para respirar, e Alfred se virara para ver o que tantas pessoas olhavam, e assim seus olhares se cruzaram.

Verdes bosques, contra o céu azul.

Até que Francis voltou a saquear os lábios do loiro, e ambos cruzaram a porta chegando à rua.

E embora estivesse para o estadunidense, evidentemente acompanhado, não pode deixar de perceber como aquele homem era atraente...

Isso soava muito _homo_, limpou esses pensamentos de sua cabeça, e seguiu seu irmão e amigo até a mesa.

Mais definitivamente era muito bonito...

* * *

Enfim! É isso XD

Esta é uma daquelas fics casuais, para você ler durante a tarde tomando café o/...É serio XD

É bom para passar o tempo, se distrair, e claro se deliciar com estes personagens tão especiais;]

Espero que vocês gostem o/

De duas uma, ou eu posto ela rápido, ou de terça, com inspirações renovadas pelo programa XDD

Reviews? =D


	2. Entre camas e aeroportos

Boa distração para vocês /o/

* * *

**Amor & Sexo**

E por milésima vez em sua vida, havia acordado com uma baita dor de cabeça,e naquela cama perfumada que tão bem conhecia...

Pegou o travesseiro, que estava no chão, e cobriu seu rosto.

- Eu trouxe um remédio para sua ressaca mon ami, esta na cabeceira.

-...Thank you...

Estava cansado dessa vida que levava, entre sua faculdade, seu trabalho, ressacas e as inevitáveis visitas a cama do francês...

Essa ideia não lhe agradava nem um pouco, embora soubesse que era seu orgulho falando...

Não que as noites com seu "amigo de cama" fossem ruim... Todo o contrario eram excelentes...Excelentes até demais...O Francês era muito bom nisso.

Mais claro que nunca, NUNCA diria, ou admitiria isso!

_**NEVER!**_

Ao ouvir o som de uma borrifada, e sentir o doce cheiro de perfume francês, destampou o rosto para ver o que acontecia.

Francis ainda se mantinha sem camisa, mais já havia arrumado os cabelos, e colocado uma calça de marca. Virou-se para o inglês.

- Dois amigos meus, acho que você se lembra deles, estão voltando de viagem da casa de suas famílias, e vão ficar por aqui algum tempo. Pela noite vamos todos a uma grande festa, o que me diz chére?

Voltou a tampar o rosto.

-Vamos mon amour, você tem que tentar aumentar sua lista de contatos, aposto que na sua agenda só tem meu numero, e daquele seu amigo oriental.

-Não coloque Kiku no meio...

- uhmmmm, - Sentiu a cama cedendo ao peso do outro europeu – Me pergunto se você também vai para a cama com ele~~

Tacou o travesseiro longe e sentou-se para encarar o outro loiro.

-YOUR ARE ESTUPID? Eu não sou que nem você frog! Não me deito com todos, e qualquer um que conheça!

-Hooo – o Francês se aproximou perigosamente do inglês, o tomou pelos pulsos, e voltou a tombá-lo na cama, estando por cima – Então chere, você é só meu?~~~

-Saia de cima, agora, _frog._

-Você é mesmo único Arthur – sorriu charmoso – É possível te ter por um momento fugaz, mais nunca por mais que isso.

Soltou-o e levantou-se da cama.

-Você é como um cavalo indomável, que se recusa em ter um dono.

- Shut up

O Francês riu.

- Ah, Artie, o que eu daria para ver você caidinho por alguém, o grande britânico, rendido ao amor.

Recebeu como resposta, um travesseiro bem na cara.

-Je comprends... – Pegou uma chique roupa pólo do armário, e a colocou. – De qualquer forma, espero que você vá à festa. Vai ser às nove da noite, no bar Amour et Sexe, até lá creio que sua dor já passou amour.

-...-

-Bien, au revoir mon amour, pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser.

E Assim Francis o deixou o recinto.

-Of course...É claro que eu não vou... –Resmungou consigo mesmo.

Por quê iria?

O que iria ganhar com isso?

Pegou o comprimido ao lado da cama, e sem nem ao menos pegar água, engoliu-o de uma vez só, voltando a se deitar cobrindo o rosto com as cobertas.

-.-.-.-.-

-Così, nossas famílias são amigas a muito tempo, e ele esta voltando da Alemanha hoje, e me chamou para uma festa vee~~

Estavam os dois irmãos tomando um café em um dos chiques bares ao pé da torre Eiffel enquanto o Italiano contava lhes as novidades.

- Yeeey! O hero adooraa festas! – Comentava o loiro de cabelos curtos.

-B-brother...N-não fomos convidados...

- Certo che no! Gilbert disse que eu poderia chamar quem eu quiser! Ve~

- Heee? Really Feliciano? Yaaaahoooooo! Teremos festa hooojeee! Ouviu Matthew? PARTY!

Todas as pessoas ao redor olharam para mesa dos três, e um dos funcionários resmungou algo como "Américain"

O dito Matthew escondeu seu rosto sob o cardápio, enquanto Feliciano ria divertido.

- Ira também um conhecido da minha família, só que a ultima vez que ele viu eu e meu irmão, éramos muito pequenos, não sei se lembra de nós ve~~~, eu só lembro que ele tinha olhos verdes e se chamava Antonio.

-PAAAAARTY!

-A-Alfred F. J-jones! B-brother! S..top…_Please!_

-.-.-.-.-.-

-FRANCIS! Tanto tiempo sin verte!

- Mein gott! Antonio! Não berre no meu Awesome ouvido!

Estavam em um grande aeroporto, na saída de passageiros de viagens internacionais. Francis acabara de ser avistado pelos seus amigos que haviam acabado de chegar.

- Bruder, eu vou buscar as bagagens.

-Ah, certo West, minha awesome pessoa, Antonio e Francis estaremos esperando você no ponto de táxi!

O dito Antonio, tinha cabelos castanhos curtos, pele levemente morena, e olhos verde vivos, a autodenominada awesome pessoa, cabelos brancos e olhos vermelhos, o que chamava muito a atenção de todos que passavam, e seu irmão, cabelos loiros, penteados para trás e olhos azuis bem claros.

- Bienvenue mes amis! – O Francês se adiantou paar abraçar os dois, embora o albino tenta-se se esquivar.

Comprimentos feitos, começaram a conversar animadamente entre si, enquanto iam ao ponto de táxis.

-Oyee! Gilbert, Aqueles gêmeos italianos estarão aqui não é? Não os vejo a taaantos anos! Lembro-me que o mais velhoo era tão revoltadinho~~ Fusososo~

-Você tem um gosto muito estranho Antonio...Serio.

E a noite se aproximava, trazendo consigo a perspectiva de uma grande festa.

-Of course...É claro que eu não vou... –resmungava Arthur, agora em sua própria casa, já trajando evidentes roupas não-caseiras.

* * *

-Pega uma xícara de café-

Ah...Café~~

Reviews? Vamooos~~  
Ainda n recebi nenhum ;_; ~


	3. Beijos de entrada

E aqui lhes trago a sua fic para passar o tempo e tomar café o/

Mas...Wow! Não espera que esta fic ganha-se Rws, sérios! XD  
Eu queria, mais n espera realmente que ia acontecer XD''

Por isso muito obrigado ^^  
De verdade *-*

E lá vai sua fic de terça o/ -Quando eu comecei a escrevê-la ainda era terça XD-

Nota: Esta fic tem muita influencia e citação do programa da emissora globo "Amor & Sexo" que eu indico muito ^^.

**Disclaimer:** Nem Hetalia, nem a globo me pertencem, afinal se pertencessem, parte do mundo seria só meu! –Insira sua risada maléfica aqui-

* * *

**Amor & Sexo**

Já eram oito e meia da noite, e uma grande movimentação podia ser vista ao redor do bar Amour et Sexe.

Uma grande festa se realizaria aquela noite, mais o que chamava mais a atenção das pessoas ao redor, não era a boa musica, ou as bebidas de marca que chegavam, ou os finos coquetéis...

E sim uma pequena placa, que havia sido colocada logo na entrada...

"_O preço do ingresso cairá pela metade para o casal que der um beijo na boca, na porta do estabelecimento"_

- Um beijo na boca? Isso é totalmente burlesco e incabível! – Um jovem de cabelos castanhos curtos e lisos, cujo um fiozinho se sobre-saltava sob os demais, reclamava descrente, possuía sutis olhos violetas sob a lente dos óculos, e tinha um ar todo aristocrático.

-Roderich, quer pagar logo a droga do ingresso?Minha awesome pessoa quer beber e você está no caminho! – Gilbert reclamava. A fila já estava ficando longa, e fazia pelo menos cinco minutos que seu 'amigo' austríaco estava obstruindo o caminho.

- Mais esta ideia é um contra-senso! Sem falar que este preço é exorbitante! E...

-...E Eu estou perdendo minha paciência senhorzinho...

-Simplesmente inaceitável e...

Não pode terminar, pois no momento seguinte fora pego pelos ombros pelo albino, que velozmente roubou-lhe um beijo, e tendo a boca aberta em surpresa, logo a mesma foi invadida pela travessa língua do alemão. Em um beijo todo audaz.

-Pronto, agora você paga meia senhorzinho, kesesesese~

Quando o soltou, no entanto, embora o outro europeu não estivesse inclinado durante o beijo caiu ao chão, quiçá pela surpresa.

-O-o-o-o que você acha que...que...que...

O de olhos vermelhos o ajudou a levantar, e ambos entraram no bar, pagando meia entrada, enquanto discutiam.

-De fato...É um lugar bem animado – Alfred comentava ao lado de seu irmão e dos gêmeos italianos, ao final da fila.

-He? O que foi bastardo? O Homossexualismo te assusta? – O outro italiano tentava enfezá-lo, não que não gostasse de Alfred...Certo, na verdade não gostava. Mas ele era assim com todos. Tinha a aparência, física, idêntica ao irmão, no entanto seu fiozinho saltava para o outro lado.

-Ve~~ Fratello, não seja rude!

-O hero não tem problemas com isso! Por sinal, Matt é homo e é meu irmão!

O outro loiro ruborizou-se furiosamente a sua inusitada menção.

- Pois, no fim das contas acho que não conta tanto, ve~ Afinal meu primeiro amor foi um ragazzo.

-Ho! Really? But Feliciano, você sempre esta jogando charme para as menininhas da embaixada!

-Como eu disse, no fim não conta tanto ~ Ciao~ - E ao dizer isso, deu um aceno para os gêmeos americanos, e saiu para ir fazer graça para um grupo de portuguesas que acabará de chegar a fila, junto com seu irmão.

- E-esses d-dois são...Realmente animados...Não acha?

-Eu diria verdadeiros italianos Matt, mais eu aposto dez dólares que daqui a pouco o mais velho volta! Ele é péssimo nisso!

No começo da fila no entanto.

-Entonces señorita, alguien ya dijiste que tu eres, así, muy hermosa?~~ (Então senhorita, alguém já te disse que você é, assim, muito bonita?) - Antonio estava a três pessoas de entrar, e parecia já garantir seu desconto.

-Veja chere, lá esta Antonio, agora, a saber, se quer apenas pagar menos, ou apenas esta deixando aflorar seu Don Juan interior. – O Francês comentava enquanto olhava de esguelha para o inglês a seu lado.

-Hell, vocês todos não passam de uns conquistadores baratos, e só.

- En serio! Tu hermosura es digna de reina, y encantan mis ojos desavisados ~ (Serio! Sua beleza é digna de rainha, e encantaram meus olhos desavisados)

- Bien, amour eu discordo desta tática sabe? Você deve começar pelo vocabulário básico e a gramática antes de começar a escrever poesia.

-Está falando de romance ou de como aprender francês _frog_?

- No eres por el dinero, yo pagaría diez veces más, solo para rozar sus dulces labios doncella. Fusososo~~ (Não é pelo dinheiro, eu pagaria dez vezes mais, só para tocar seus doces lábios donzela)

-No fim, tudo tem que ser feito com amour chere, Mas... – Fez um de seus conhecidos olhares sedutores, fazendo com que uma garota desavisada atrás dele ignorasse seu namorado ao lado, para ficar admirando as feições do francês, expressão totalmente ignorada pelo britânico - Se quiseres, posso abrir uma exceção, e ambos teremos mais dinheiro para beber, o que acha mon amour~?

-Estou avisando French, aproxime-se mais um passo de mim e...

- Certo, certo, entendi chere, mas... – E se aproximou do mais baixo, para sussurrar-lhe no ouvido, fazendo-o estremecer ligeiramente – Só fique bem longe de bebidas então, mon appétissante anglais (meu apetitoso inglês)

-Ficarei... – Sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para o outro.

E ambos levantaram o rosto a tempo de ver Antonio pagando meia entrada, enquanto sua jovem de sorte se encontrava no chão sem ar, sendo acudida por duas amigas.

Amaldiçoou a si mesmo.

Por que hell tinha resolvido vir a esta maldita festa?  
Só sabia que sentira algo...Como um sexto sentido lhe dizendo que devia ir...O que sabia muito bemq eu soava muito estranho, quase uma desculpa esfarrapada. Enquanto ao fim da fila, um estadunidense muito barulhento saltitava por ter ganhado dez dólares com a aposta que tinha feito com o irmão.

Ah, com certeza seria uma noite muito longa.

* * *

Nyaaai~~  
Uma boa quarta-feira para todos vocês /o/

E até terça que vem!

Se eu achar um pc para mexer XDD''

Outra coisa no mínimo, intrigante, que eu vi no programa de hoje, foi uma pesquisa sobre quais regiões do Brasil, o "Tamanho do precioso" masculino era maior, se é que me entendes, e ficou assim o/

1º São Paulo  
2º Minas Gerais  
3º Rio de Janeiro  
4º Rio Grande do Sul

Esta pesquisa foi feita por uma empresa de camisinhas (se você não tinha entendido o que eu disse, deu para sacar agora, não? ), analisando quais eram as regiões em que eram mais compradas as camisinhas de maior tamanho, e levando em conta a renda per capita dos estados.

Pois é né XD  
Dalhe região sudeste XD


End file.
